


Feindesliebe

by tteotl1718



Series: Loving the Enemy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clones, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, accidental pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteotl1718/pseuds/tteotl1718
Summary: Feindesliebe (ger.) - loving your enemiesKuron was no longer certain where Shiro ended and where he began. Sometimes, he would feel an emotion during a situation – particularly with Keith – and he wasn’t sure where the emotion was coming from.Inspired by the artwork done by @theprojectava on tumblr





	Feindesliebe

The Black Lion truly was a force to behold. Shiro had seen it in battle, knowing the ferocity hidden within its metal jaws and the power it held as the Head of Voltron. He knew which of the controls to pull when he wanted it to do one task and which ones to switch when he wanted the lion to do another. It was more of intent and execution rather than a sense of direction.

The new pilot, Keith, was someone who still hadn’t unlocked the powers of the Lion. He doubts his leadership role, despite the roar of affirmation that the lion must have given after it had chosen its new Paladin. However, it was easy to see that he was growing into the controls in a way that touched beyond the physical aspects. His instincts and skill were astounding, bringing the Lion and at times, Voltron to new heights. Keith was the new Black Paladin, even in his Red armor.

Keith was also the man that Kuron was supposed to kill.

Kuron himself didn’t know how to control the Black Lion like Keith and Shiro had. However, his outward appearance was deceiving everyone that it had to. Tall. Muscled. Black hair. White forelock. A scar across the bridge of his nose. Right arm taken and made into one that was given to him by the Galra. The same Galra that had given him Shiro’s emotions and memories, the same ones that had given him instructions that he had to fight to remember after the team pulled him aboard their ship when he was searching for them.

He had everything that Shiro had. In truth, Kuron was the perfect Shiro. So perfect at his mission and at his programming that it was sometimes hard to tell where Shiro ended and where Kuron began.

But something was fundamentally wrong.

Kuron noticed it the first time that he had been comforting Keith, shortly after Voltron had destroyed a piece of the teladuv, but had let Lotor’s ship made of the interdimensional comet get away. Keith had looked so despaired and Kuron knew that Shiro would have sought him out. He had a mission and he needed to stick to it.

“I’m sorry that I had to step in back there.” He said gently, Shiro’s voice coming from his throat. He gently placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, trying to be comforting.

Keith murmured quietly, dejected. “I thought I had it under control.”

Kuron kept pushing, hoping to still sound like who everyone thought that he was. “You need to pick your battles. Sometimes, you have to make hard choices.” While this was something he knew that he should be saying, this wasn’t too far fetched from any truth that any soldier had to learn.

“I’m no good at this.”

Keith’s words suddenly brought out a strange emotion from Kuron, like an unexpected punch in the gut. Worry, fondness, and a need to take care of. Kuron couldn’t describe it. He instantly put it away as something that had resided within the vestiges in Shiro, not something that he was inclined to feel towards the boy.

But the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, more of _him_ than of Shiro.

“Yes, you are.”

Keith looked at him, grey eyes dark and uncertain in the darkness of the observation room.

Kuron gave him a gentle smile. “You’re gonna get there. The Black Lion has chosen you. I’m proud of you, Keith.” The last part was a little more Shiro, thankfully. Keith didn’t return the smile as Shiro’s experience said it would, and that caused a faint twinge of worry to spark in Kuron.

He left after a few moments, to give the Black Paladin some room to consider his words as well as to consider them for himself.

~*~

Kuron was no longer certain where Shiro ended and where he began. Sometimes, he would feel an emotion during a situation – particularly with Keith – and he wasn’t sure where the emotion was coming from. One day, during a dry period between missions, Keith approached Kuron, eyes big and a little pleading.

“Shiro? I was hoping we could talk a little… maybe spar, like we used to?”

Kuron regarded the young man, smiling softly at him with hope making those purple-grey eyes seem to glow from under his black bangs. Something stirred in his gut, tugging at his heart and in one moment, Kuron was suddenly struck with the realization that Keith was a very handsome young man.

 _Pretty_.

The word came unbidden from the back of his head, and Kuron shook himself a little, feeling his cheeks flush confusedly.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice asked, snapping Kuron back to what was at hand. Pushing the emotions to the back of his head, Kuron gave a wide smile, as if he was pleased that Keith had approached him about their little bonding time.

“Of course, Keith. C’mon, we can-” he froze suddenly, thinking. None of the team had seen him fight yet, knowing that his style wasn’t exactly the leader that they had once known… but he remembered that none of them, not even Keith, were certain of how Shiro had changed in the gladiator pits of the Galra arena. He could fight without it seeming too suspicious.

Kuron shook his head and smiled weakly. “Sure, Keith. We can talk.” He tried to ignore the stirring that returned deep within him, watching as Keith’s eyes lit up with relief and joy, and his smile made small dimples appear on his cheeks. Keith turned and Kuron followed, glancing around.

This would be a good opportunity. He could test to see how Keith was as a warrior, and if and when he could kill him.

Keith led the way to the training deck and he gingerly pulled his red jacket from his shoulders, hands coming back up to pull his hair back into a tiny ponytail and Kuron’s eyes went right to the small smooth, pale skin on the back of his neck.

 _Untouched, so cute. On display for_ him _?_

Kuron had to physically shake his head that time, eyes closing as he struggled to focus. Shiro’s memories had been triggered by the sight. Kuron saw Keith in a smaller, plainer room, with mats on the ground, peeling a hideously outdated orange jacket off of his frame, pulling his hair up in the same manner. A bolt of something strong and almost possessive flashed through Kuron’s body as he recalled the memory. He suddenly realized the name of the sensation passing through him as he watched Keith finish tying his hair back.

Want.

Shiro had wanted Keith at one point.

Interesting.

Keith turned back to him and Kuron smiled, unzipping his black vest as he started to talk before the younger man could. “Hand to hand, like the good ole days?” he asked, settling his vest beside Keith’s jacket.

Keith chuckled, giving him a curious look with one eyebrow going up. “Good ol’ days? You make it sound like you and I are older than we really are.” He teased.

 “Well, I know you are.” The older man pointed out with a quick smile. “Time and space and theories and all that. Who knows how much time has passed on Earth.” He continued, voice factual and detached from the home he had never truly known. Walking out to the middle of the floor, Kuron noticed he didn’t hear Keith following him and turned over his shoulder a little to glance at him.

Keith was staring at him with those subtly vibrant eyes, regarding him. His eyes didn’t give away what he was thinking exactly – something that Shiro still struggled with in the youth – but he just gave a tiny smile. “Sounds good. Hand to hand.” He agreed after a moment, following Kuron.

Kuron smirked, and easily slid into a stance, one he and Shiro both knew too well. His muscles may not glide into it perfectly like Shiro’s did, but he did the motion well enough as Keith got into his own stance, eyes sharpening wickedly, grinning. The purple in his eyes seemed to stand out more and it was then that Kuron suddenly remembered something.

_Move out of our way! We’re leaving!_

An injured Keith in a strange suit of Galran design laying on the ground before him.

_Please, please, please…_

Keith lunged before Kuron had time to process what he had seen. He aimed a swift kick at Kuron’s head and he instantly swung his body into the blow, blocking with his metal arm and grabbing Keith’s knee, ready to twist them to the ground.

Keith yanked his leg back and surprisingly, wrapped himself around Kuron and used his weight and lean limbs to tangle them quickly, bringing them both down on Kuron’s side, the man in question letting out a yelp of surprise.

He blinked a few times and then side-eyed the grinning, mischievous Keith. “Seriously, the so-called octopus maneuver?”

Keith laughed. “You never see it coming, and I win almost every time!” He said eagerly. Kuron chuckled, and shook his head. “Okay, okay, I get it. I, Takashi Shirogane, am not immune to the octopus that is Keith once again. C’mon, I thought that you said you wanted to spar, not play around.”

Something like satisfaction flashed in Keith’s eyes and he relented, letting Kuron up.

It wasn’t until Kuron and Keith were both covered in sweat, and smiling as endorphins rushed through their body, that Kuron realized with horror that according to Shiro, Keith had never won with an octopus hug, as the boy called it.

~*~

Fear was not an unfamiliar sensation for Kuron. He had felt it and grown used to it the moment that he had been pulled from his growing chamber, confused and wondering _who_ he was, and even as he had screamed in unfamiliar agony, bolts of quintessence going through his head, Shiro’s own mind going into his.

He had known it when he had been strapped down to a table, screaming even when his voice gave out as a Galran physician carved his flesh arm off of him, replacing it with a metal one, one that felt so _wrong wrong wrong_.

He had known it when they had strapped him to another table, this one in the darkness, whispering his mission into his ears as he, Kuron, listened. Listening as he became Shiro, the perfect spy.

He had certainly known it when he had his training hidden deep within his brain, believing for one moment that he was Shiro and he had to get back to his team, back to Voltron, back to Keith.

He had to let Keith know that the only family the Red Paladin knew was not gone.

But even with all of that fear, nothing could prepare Kuron for the pure terror that tightened his stomach, quickened his heart and caught his breath as he stayed in the castle with Coran, listening to Keith’s communication cut off sharply in battle.

“Keith? Keith!?” He demanded, barely noticing the concern over the other man washing through him, pushing into the spaces in his head.

Kuron felt his chest beginning to feel his chest rise and fall, eyes wide as he stared at the blank space where Keith’s feed had gone dark. _No, no no. Shiro believed that Keith couldn’t be brought down! He was supposed to have taught Keith everything, supposed to have made him into his prodigy, a man who may even be better than Shiro the pilot, better than Shiro the Champion, better than Shiro the Black Lion-_

Coran began to frantically work the buttons of the castle as Lance’s voice rang over the coms, echoing in the bridge. “I got a visual on the Black Lion! It’s going for the Galra base!”

Pidge called. “It’s going after Keith!”

Kuron released a breath, feeling doubled relief going through him. He didn’t dwell on the fact that it wasn’t Shiro’s relief, or a shadow of it. If Keith had been killed there… feeling his body react strangely to the fear for Keith, the knowledge that he was being saved by the Black Lion. As if Shiro was somehow still there, still protecting him, even if he could never love Keith the way he wanted Kuron would make sure that Keith was safe-

“Shiro, the Black Lion has Keith! Hunk and I will cover the others as Lance and Pidge escort them back to the castle!” Allura called, glancing at them, her Pink Paladin armor flashing red from the alarms going off in the Blue Lion. Kuron looked up. “Good, watch your backs!” He called. “We’ll have the castle ready to meet you in the atmosphere!” He said, beginning to press buttons. A small part of him was relieved that this was just a raid on a Galra outpost and not a Galra conquered planet.

“Coran, prepare a healing pod!” Allura added before vanishing.

Kuron’s fingers hovered over the keys, eyes widening a little as his breath caught in his throat. A healing pod? Was Keith that bad? The idiot! Why had he ricked himself so badly that he needed a pod! Sure, the Paladin armor could withstand some injuries and dangers but… but….

Coran placed a hand on Kuron’s shoulder, making the weight on his Black Paladin armor remind him of just who he was not supposed to be.

“Keith will be alright, we know that.” Coran soothed Kuron. No… Coran soothed Shiro, the clone had to remind himself.

The lines were starting to become dangerously blurred. 

Kuron nodded nonetheless to Coran, knowing that the old Altean advisor would be perceptive enough to detect difference in him if no one else would. Kuron closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He had never expected for Shiro’s latent emotions to affect him this deeply, and he couldn’t let it get to him. He would have to meditate late, try to resort himself out. Find where Shiro ended and where Kuron began.

Coran left the bridge to prepare a healing pod as Kuron watched the approaching signal of the Black Lion on the monitor. He noticed that the worry bubbling in his stomach was just not… right. Suddenly, as if his body was reacting to something on its own, like a flip had been switched, he turned and suddenly ran for the Black Lion hangar.

He had to see what had happened. He was…. Kuron was just worried that he may have to delay his mission in killing Keith and the others. Yeah. He couldn’t do that if Keith would be in a healing pod and therefore under constant surveillance.

His feet seemed to guide themselves on his own and if his heartbeat picked up, it was because of the increased blood pumping through him from the effort and nothing more. He ran into the hangar just as the Black Lion was settling down and lowering its giant head to allow its Paladin to leave or…. Or for Kuron to run up into its maw and gather Keith. He quickly did so, relying on Shiro’s memories and trying to keep the emotions aside as he went inside. He froze as the entry to the cockpit opened, Keith there, holding his right bicep in pain. His expression changed from determined to shocked a little when he saw Kuron.

“Shiro, I’m fine-“ but Kuron raced forwards anyways, throwing off Keith’s helmet to the side, one hand gently on his injured arm’s elbow as he cupped Keith’s face with his metal hand, eyes scrutinizing as he looked Keith over. Keith’s eyes widened as he did so, shocked probably from the fussing he had missed for so long from Shiro.

Kuron then looked into his eyes, his metal hand going to his good shoulder, other hand going from his bicep to his hip. “Are you okay?” he finally asked, his voice gentle from the fear he had held for Keith.

Keith stared at him with something like wonder, his cheeks faintly pink. “Y-Yeah.” He said slowly. His steely purple eyes were on Kuron and for one moment, Kuron forgot the mission. He forgot what he had to do, he forgot that Keith didn’t _know_ , he forgot even Takashi Shirogane floating around in his head as he looks at Keith.

 _I wish that he would never lose the spark in those eyes_.

He gingerly led Keith from the Black Lion, careful and monitoring as he went. Kuron could feel his fingers trembling from what had just occurred, but he knew that it wasn’t from Keith in danger any longer. It was because Kuron himself was in danger. That thought hadn’t been one of Shiro’s memories.

The others raced over, Lance in the lead. “Keith!” The Red Paladin said loudly as they all went over.

Keith’s eyes snapped into focus, jarring him out of his thoughts as he looked at the team. He smiled weakly. “I’m fine, guys. Just reopened an old wound, that’s all. It’s my pride that’s more bruised, really.” He said as they swept around him, practically taking him away from Kuron and leading him to the pods.

Kuron watched and for once, he felt a faint prickling of longing as he stared at the tiny group of renegades that Shiro knew as family.

Allura fussed, hands hovering over his injured arm as they walked. “Even so, at least spend a varga in the healing pod.” She insisted, looking him up and down.

Kuron watched as they left, the doors sliding closed behind them and leaving him alone in the hangar.

The lines weren’t becoming blurred. They had become blurred so long ago already.

He turned, looking over his shoulder at the imposing form of the Black Lion as it sat there. Its huge eyes stared into nothing, but Kuron had a feeling that it was looking at him with distaste, as if it knew exactly what he was and why he was there.

He narrowed his eyes. Some part of Shiro, some part of that Black Lion… it had to be interfering with how he was thinking right now. It was because of one of them that he was starting to lose focus. Corruption, leeching at him from the inside out.

All because Shiro had once loved Keith.

With a frustrated sound, Kuron turned his back on the Black Lion and left the hangar. He would not hesitate in his mission. He fought in the name of Galra, the Champion’s memories served as nothing more than his means of infiltrating the group as he had done. The hiss of the doors behind him were a punctuation to the statement, closing in finality.

~*~

Kuron stared at the doors to Keith’s room. The castle lights around him were dimmed, imitating the known patterns of nighttime for the passengers aboard the proud Altean ship. He had to end this. It had been weeks since the emotions had begun, born that day in the Black Lion as Kuron helped Keith from it.

He had tried to ignore the feelings, passing them off as Shiro’s but… but…

They were anything but.

Kuron knew that Shiro loved Keith. Or rather, Shiro had been ready to begin something with Keith, but he had always kept a professional distance, the pure want in his heart restrained expertly by his own doubts, fears and his own reasoning. They had stumbled from their simple lives on Earth and had been thrust into something that required a selflessness and to put others needs before either one of them. Shiro had ignored his feelings, never allowing himself to love Keith.

But Kuron didn’t understand that last part. If Shiro loved Keith, why had Kuron not reacted the same way to the emotions?

He stepped forwards and gingerly opened the door. No matter what was going on through his head, Kuron had a job to do. Now was the perfect time to do it. The doors slid open, a silent hiss that was almost loss in the constant faint hum of the working castle. Keith was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Kuron felt his stomach twist and he tried to ignore what that meant as he approached his bedside.

Keith looked so peaceful, vulnerable even in sleep. He had the pillows stacked a little, relaxed into the plush of them with the weight of his sleep. The blanket had been pulled to his chest, one hand resting just above the hem of it, rising and falling with his chest as his other hand stayed under the blankets.

Kuron glanced at his hands. He knew from experience that they had traces of callouses left from wielding a sword, from tinkering inexperiencedly with machinery. But he also knew what those hands felt like. In his and Shiro’s memories. To Shiro, they were always gentle, hesitant to touch. With Kuron, it was always a steady presence. A brushing of their flesh hands in the hallway, gripping his hand as Keith was helped up from the training floor, touching his bicep as Kuron opened up about Shiro’s fears to gain the Paladin’s trust. The fluttering that happened in his chest whenever Keith’s fingers touched him gently. The thrill of meeting an equal when they met blow for blow in mock battle.

He carefully settled his weight on his knee on the mattress, slowly dipping it. Keith, who’s head was to the side, lolled in Kuron’s direction and he tensed, waiting for the young man to wake up, and ruin his plans. But Keith’s eyes stayed closed, and his breathing stayed deep.

Kuron took a moment to assess the image before him. Keith’s eyes, so vibrant and full of fire and life, were closed and Kuron knew that they probably would only wake to flash with agony and hate when he did what he had to do. His hair was falling in his face, brushing delicately across the bridge of his nose and he resisted the strong urge he felt to gently push it back. He remembered what it felt like, how Keith would duck his head at the touch at first but then happily accept it. He hadn’t had affection for so long in his life that it was like a reminder each and every time that someone touched his head, petting his soft hair. As if Keith had to be reminded – _by Kuron, by Shiro, by Kuron, by-_ that he was worthy of affection from time to time.

Keith’s shifting had exposed his right shoulder a little as he stirred, and Kuron could see the faint edge of the scar he had received in the Trial of Marmora. Shiro’s memories from that day were sharp, angry and protective.

He suddenly heard Keith’s voice in those memories, the very cry he made when he had gotten that wound. How scared and _young_ he had sounded, backing away from the Blade testing him, eyes blazing with determined rage. Knife up as if that would do him any good, hand clutching the wound as if to hide any evidence of weakness.

Kuron frowned, looking down at Keith with curious puzzlement. What was it about this kid that had made Shiro so… light? What was it about him that caught the attention of almost everyone around him, pulling them in to Keith’s gravity. He wondered if that had to do with Keith’s inability to let people in. Like a star, he drew in those he could trust into his gravitational pull. A brilliant center of a solar system that had come to include Kuron in a small way. But Shiro had resisted the pull where as Kuron could feel himself succumbing to it, no matter how he might have struggled.

He shook his head slightly, feeling the fringes of his white forelock brush across his forehead. Refocusing, he held up his metal hand – the same hand that he had so carefully touched Keith with when passing, in training when he had helped him adjust his stance, ruffling his hair after a playful debate among their little family. The same metal hand that he was now supposed to kill him with. He let the energy within it heat up his hand, the purple glow almost startling in the darkness.

Kuron brought it to the edge of Keith’s body, ready to attack. To kill. To do _something_ , _to complete the mission_. He turned it palm up, wondering if he could quickly and painlessly drag it across Keith’s throat…

_Keith was laughing with the others, ducking his head as if to hide that smile as it lit up his whole face._

_Keith was giving him a smile, so soft and tender. No matter how hard he tried to wrack his brain, Kuron couldn’t remember Keith smiling at Shiro like that ever._

_Keith’s determined voice as he made calls to Team Voltron, leading them through with the self confidence that Shiro himself had rarely felt it that very same seat._

_Keith’s face as he spoke to Kuron about his doubts, calling him the wrong name, not saying_ his name-

Keith’s eyes suddenly opened and were heavy lidded as he stared at Kuron above him. Kuron stiffened, eyes widening a little.

Caught.

He waited for fear or rage or betrayal or _something_ of malice to flash in Keith’s eyes.

The eyes that were glowing, showing true hues of that purple that Kuron had come to love. The eyes that Kuron had come to love.

He suddenly understood as Keith stared up at him, eyes gentle. Trusting. Relieved. Waiting.

He finally understood.

Shiro had loved Keith, but he had never allowed himself to follow through with those emotions, denying himself. Denying Keith.

But Kuron could not do that. For everything that the clone had been taught to think, he was _not_ Takashi Shirogane. He would never deny Keith. He had been helpless from the first time that they had spoken, Keith’s gravitational pull reaching past the spy and pulling Kuron forwards.

Keith’s eyes suddenly dropped a little, and Kuron knew where his eyes had gone. He had leaned forwards himself, his bulk over Keith’s frame as he had done so. His eyes dropped as well, to the same spot that Keith was watching on him. Kuron was helpless, even though he was supposed to be the one with all the power. Unlike Shiro, Kuron was powerless when it came to Keith.

He had been sent there to kill him. And he tried. He really had. But he couldn’t do it. Because Shiro had loved Keith. And as Kuron looked at him like that, below him and eyes filled with nothing but relief and trust, he knew the reason that Shiro did.

Kuron let the glow of his hand fade.

He leaned forwards, gently pushing his lips to Keith’s, even as Keith pushed back against his lips ever so slightly.

Shiro’s emotions had no influence over this, that Kuron was sure of. His love for Keith was born from his own and for the first time, Kuron could see the lines clearly. He loved Keith and he knew that he would not be the one to deny himself this young man, to deny himself _Keith_.

Keith’s lips parted a little, and his arms slid carefully, one hand going to the back of his head, the other going around his shoulders, pushing him forwards as Kuron braced himself on the bed with his metal hand, the other going into Keith’s hair, cupping his head delicately. His hair was still as soft as he remembered.

Keith’s hand at his back pulled him forwards insistently and Kuron lowered himself, pressing his weight a little more onto Keith than he would care to admit.

Keith was the one to break the kiss as he pulled back slightly, breathing a little ragged. Kuron’s own heartbeat and lungs frantic now. The clone closed his eyes, resting their foreheads together. Keith was keeping him close and Kuron keeping him just as close, still cradling his head tenderly.

“Kuron.” He whispered before he could stop himself, his voice tight and wavering and afraid. He had never felt this vulnerable in front of Keith before and he didn’t know – he realized that _he didn’t know how Keith would react to him._ A pure bolt of fear went through him as he opened his eyes to look into Keith’s and he saw fire in them but it was calming. Soothing.

Keith looked at him and whispered, his own voice tight a little. “Kuron.”

The single word was enough to have Kuron feel all of his fear melt away down into his boots and through the floor and the mattress.

Keith lifted his chin up, kissing him again, and Kuron felt the space where his fear had been being pushed against as he kissed Keith in return, metal arm snaking under his shoulders and pulling him close, Keith’s own arms coming around his shoulders and frantically holding him close. Desperate to not let go, to not be denied again.

Kuron felt himself slip under the covers with Keith, and he knew, he knew in the way that they explored each other with hesitant fingers and touches, turning more insistent, that he could never deny Keith.

“How long have you known?” Kuron asked him some time later, his voice gentle and quiet. Keith was resting against his chest, snuggled into the space like he belonged right there, one arm across Kuron’s chest as his fingers absently traced patterns across it. Kuron had one arm around him, keeping him there even as their clothed legs stayed tangled together. Kuron felt like it was all an illusion, that he could actually have this and it wasn’t wrong to keep it.

Keith didn’t look at him at first. “I had my doubts… back when we were on the Black Lion, when I got hurt. Remember?” he asked, eyes rising to meet Kuron’s then. Kuron nodded, waiting for Keith to explain.

Keith looked at him. “It was… not obvious at first.” He admitted, voice raspy and quiet. Kuron felt pride curl through him at that. Keith continued, “It was when you touched me with your metal hand that I just knew. I thought back to when we first found you and I just… I just knew that you weren’t him. Shiro never touched us with his arm.”

Kuron flinched, thinking about what that arm had almost done to Keith.

Keith’s eyes flashed, almost defensively, but he pressed on. “It was also in the ways that you started to look at me. Shiro would never have looked at me the way that you did sometimes and… and that made me so confused.”

“Because you wanted Shiro.” Kuron murmured, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice the best that he could.

Keith shook his head. “Because I wanted you. You’re not Shiro.” He said quietly.

Kuron blinked a few times, staring at Keith. Keith swallowed thickly and then whispered, as if scared to admit this. “I knew it had to be you when I saw you fall for me in a way Shiro never would have.”

Kuron stared, shock written plainly across his features. Keith wanted him simply because he wasn’t Shiro, because he had seen something original in Kuron that he himself could not see. Keith _knew_ for so long that he wasn’t Shiro and… and he had allowed Kuron to stay.

Maybe he was wrong about where the lines had been blurred. Maybe it was like gravity, he thought again as he kissed Keith’s forehead, the younger man settling into his side. Shiro was in Keith’s pull just like everyone. But for Kuron, Keith was at the center of it all, pulling him right in, and crushing him against it, never letting go while Shiro remained in orbit around them.

He stared at the ceiling a few more moments before he closed his eyes.

Maybe Keith had seen the lines and crossed them anyways, falling in love with the enemy that had no business loving him in return. Kuron closed his eyes. Morning would come soon, and they would still need to talk, to figure out what was to become of them. But for now, Kuron let himself have this, let Keith have this.

Neither of them were to be denied.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I saw this artwork [artwork](https://theprojectava.tumblr.com/post/163881172258/feindesliebe-ger-loving-your-enemies-they)by @theprojectava on tumblr. Please go check out the artwork and give them all the love that they deserve!  
> Also, stop by my own tumblr and leave a request [leave a request](https://tteotl1718.tumblr.com/submit)on what you would like to see next from me! All submissions welcome!  
> Until next time!


End file.
